Fight For Love
by Charlotte Boss1
Summary: Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

OkEverything was black and you could feel the hot sweat run down your face, obviously you were nervous at this time, it was going to bethe biggest time of your life, your couldn't ruin the moment now..., all of a sudden your open your eyes  
to of the fans that were cheering for the last kpop group that had just finished 'BTS' everyone loved BTS because of their handsome looks, but u never found themcharming, you found them irritating. Anyways you could see  
all of your other Kpop

/members in your group flirting with BTS, there was Jimin and Jisso~Taehung and Rose~Yoongi and Jennie~Jungkook and Lisa. Your felt your blood boiling to see what the girls were doing. Y/N: GIRLS WE ARE NEXT UP, STOP THAT FLIRTING NOW!

Jisoo: Calm down Y/N, don't be jealous cause Jungkook is Flirting with Lisa *Smirking*

Y/N:SHUT UP JISOO, THEY ALL KNOWTHAT I HATE HIM, IM JUST NERVOUS...! You turn away as your face is red from blushing a little, but they all noticed!

Jungkook walk over to you slowly and wraps his arms around your waist and bring you closer to him, you try to pull away but his grip away but he is too strong. His face got closer to your face and whisperd in your ear...

Jungkook:Don't worry baby girl, you don't have to be shy, your next. Then without letting the others see, he bites the bottom of your ear slightly...

Lisa:Y/N don't think your getting lucky he likes me *smirks*

Y/N: that's great Lisa, I don't give a shit about your love life *smirks*.

Everyone laughs including BTS group, Lisa tries to slap you but you duck.

JUDGE:BLACKPINK!

Y/N that's us, lets go girls *nervous face*

BTS: your can do it Y/N we believe in you.

Lisa:what about me? *smiling*

Jimin: uhm..good luck I guess

You run on stage feeling confident, but when your dancing you could see in the corner of your eye, Lisa and Jungkook making staring at each other, you nudge Lisa to tell her to dance, then she pushes you but it doesn't bother you. It was your turn  
/to

sing the solo when you could see that Jungkook was staring at your than winked at you, as you were then dancing you felt someone push you again...it was Lisa! You fell on your back, you tried to get up but it hurt, your used all of your strength to  
/get up and start dancing again.

7mins later...

You ran off stage and fell on the floor onto your back hurt so bad and the manager will yell at your for falling over.

Lisa:looks like you had a prettt bad landing over there on the stage Y/N *Smirking*

Y/N: Lisa I know it was you, your a birch you know that right!

Lisa: Whatever, just know that Jungkook is mine slut!

At that moment your could feel seven hands on your back rubbing your back making you feel comfort, it was BTS. Maybe I was wrong about them, they are really nice actually.

yoongi: Are u ok Y/N, does your back hurt!?

Tae: yeah it looked bad are u ok!?

Jimin: Lisa your so mean to Y/N, she did nothing wrong to you!

Jungkook walks over to Lisa and wraps his arms around her waist, I would see what he was doing While the rest of BTS were helping me get to a chair. Lisa went to kiss Jungkook but he pushed away and said

Jungkook: I willnever be yours, there is only one girl for me and that Y/N!

You could feel yourself blushing...do you really like Jungkook?!

Jin: DID YOU CALL MY BABY Y/N A SLUT!, YOUR DEAD LISA!

Jisoo: Lisa I think you should leave!

Rose: yeah you don't belong here, you have hurt Jungkook and Y/N once you can't to it again!

Lisa: WHATEVER IM GOING TO TELL THE MANAGER THAT Y/N FELL OVER ON STAGE SO SHE WILL GET ON TROUBLE! *Smirking*

BTS:WE WILL STICK UPFOR HER YOU BITCH, AND TELL HIM YOU PUSHED HER!

Lisa: ARHGG!, I HAT YOU Y/N, I WILL RUIN EVERYTHING YOU EVER LOVED!

and with that she left, I was crying because I was scared I wouldn't be an idol anymore and that she would take BTS and the girls away from me?

BTS: don't cry Y/N everything will be fine we promise, we will protect you!

And that's when I saw the Blackpink manager and Lisa start to walk to us...TO BE CONTINUED in chapter 2


	2. Baby girl

As Lisa and our manager comes closer I could feel arms wraps around my waist, I look to see who it is and it's Jungkook, he whispers in my ear *i love you Y/N*  
I whisper back *i love you too Jungkook*  
He tightens his grip around my waist and I gasp a little.  
Manager: Y/N, what were you thinking, you could ruin everything with your stupid mistakes!  
Y/N: I'm so sorry sir but it wasn't my fault Li-  
He cut me off with his words.  
Manager: stop trying to blame others for your own mistakes!  
Y/N: But sir-  
Manager: NO BUT Y/N, YOU NEED TIME OFF, DONT COME BACK UNTILL YOUR READY TO BE PROFESSIONAL!  
Y/N: yes sir, I'm sorry again  
Jungkook tightens his grip even more, you tell him to let go, he loosens his grip and you leave, all Bangtan boys new that you wouldn't leave without a fight, this wasn't like you, but as you walked past the manager you said  
Y/N: Asshole *smirk*  
All laughed except the manager and Lisa, the manager grabbed your wrist and pull it, and Lisa went to slap you but you ducked and she slapped the manager, the manager looked furious, I took his hand off my wrist and ran for my life.  
When you were outside your began to cry, but inside you could here Bangtang boys and Jisoo and Rose auguring with the manager and Lisa. Then suddenly you bumped into someone!  
Y/N: I'm so sorry miss!  
?: Miss, I'm not that old Y/N  
You look up to see who the owner of the voice was, it was your sister Momo!, she is that best sister in the world, careing, pretty, talented, smart, she is just perfect, after our mum died she has been so supportive with the whole Being a Kpop Odole  
thing  
Y/N: Momo why are you here?!  
Momo: I came to pick you up, how was the performance by the way?!  
Y/N: Terrible  
Momo: what the hell happend!  
You start to tear up  
Y/N: Me and Jungkook are back together which is great but.  
Momo: But why!?  
Y/N: she Lisa pushed me over in the performance and I fell on my back! She told the manager that I mad a stupid mistake, and he got mad. He wouldn't let me explain what actually happend, he just told me to go home and to not come back for a while till  
I'm ready to be a professional.  
At this point your crying and Momo is in rage.  
Momo: that's it, I've had enough shit from this Lisa girl, she is dead!  
Momo runs into the studio and I can hear her yelling at Lisa from the top of her lungs, I start to laugh, then I fell a pair of hands cover my eyes  
?:Guess who baby girl  
Y/N:Hmm...i don't know, Jeon Jungkook!?  
Jungkook: correct  
Jungkook turns you around and wraps his arms around you and pulls you close and kisses you passionately.  
Someone comerunning out of the building and it's Lisa. Jungkook looks worried, and I get sad and confused at the same time.  
Jungkook: anyways, let me walk you home baby.  
Y/N: that would be great!❤️  
You get home and since you live alone sometimes your get scared.  
Jungkook: sooo...see you later?  
Before I could say anything he kisses me deep and then brakes the kiss ?

Jungkook starts to walk away but I yell out to him  
Y/N: Jungkook will you stay with me?!  
Jungkook: w-what?  
Y/N: just for tonight...please?  
Jungkook:Sure baby girl❤️


	3. Why

Warning: (18+)  
Jungkook than wraps his arms around your waist and you walk him into your house, then into your room.  
Y/N: you can shower firs-  
He cut you off by pushing you on your bed.  
Y/N: J-Jungko-  
Jungkook put his finger over you lips  
Jungkook: shhh  
You nod your head  
Then Jungkook smashes his lips onto yours and the kiss was very intense, you let out a slight moan  
Jungkook: you like it baby girl?  
You nod  
Jungkook is now fully naked and is taking of your shirt, as Jungkook is at your underwear, he takes it off slowly, you moan as you feel his long cold fingers touch your body.  
Jungkook then rubs his member on you clit. You let out a moan. You knew he was teasing you, he was smirking ?  
Y/N: just do it already Jungkook  
Jungkook: this may hurt a little  
You just nod  
All you remember is crying in pain but it was amazing ?  
The next morning  
You wake up to see... nothing  
Your naked in bed but Jungkook clothing is gone and there is a note.  
"Y/N, my mum called me, I would have loved to stay but she needed me, I love you Y/N, and last night was amazing ? "  
Y/N: Aw he is sweet and sexy?  
You decide to get dressed and go to a cafe with a friend, when you finished at the cafe you start to walk back to your house and on the way you like to take photos of beautiful things, but when walking around town you have to wear a face mask that the  
doctors wear so no fans notice you?  
You were taking a photo when you see Jungkook  
You start to walk to him, then stop when you see that he is with Lisa  
Y/N: argh why is he with her?!  
You see that he is talking to her...then they hug...then they kiss...on the lips?  
I feel so hurt and my heart again aches. Jungkook sees me looking at them then I run away crying, I can hear Jungkook yelling my name  
Jungkook: Y/N! Y/N! Y/-  
Then he gets cut off by Lisa kissing him  
I turn around Lisa smirks at me and I give them both the finger  
Y/N: I FUCKING HATE BOTH OF TOU SO MUCH, DONT TALK OR LOOK AT ME EVER AGAIN!? ﾟﾖﾕ  
You run off again hearing Jungkook say your name  
Y/N: I lost my fucking virginity to that fuckboy, I thought he actually loved me, why..why...why...WHY HIM!


	4. Let me explain

Youfinally get to my house, you runinto yourroom and sit in the corner with yourknees against yourchest, Youfall asleep with tears still streaming down yourface

The next morning

You wake up with puffy eyes and youcould feel dry tears on your face. You get up and take a quick bath then check your phone. You had 58 messages from Jungkook, you looked at them and only answerd to his last messages which said "

 _"please let me explain"_

I answered with "meet me at the park and explain there?"

Jungkook: OMG Y/N I and so sorry,was worried you would never talk to me again!

You: honestly I don't want to but I just want to here your stupid expectation

Jungkook: don't be like this please, I'm sorry.

You: whatever Jungkook.

Jungkook: please " _let me Explain"_

You: I said at the fucking park, you have broke my heart, and pissed me off, what more can you do.

Jungkook: Y/N I really do love you, I don't care if you don't believe me but I really do love you❤️

You: ? yeah yeah, sure

Jungkook: see you st the park later baby girl

You: you have no right to call me that anymore!

Jungkook: I will still call you that till you forgive me baby girl

You: ?

Jungkook: oh come on

You: stop being gross and meet me at the park later freak

Jungkook: love you

You ignoring his last message and smile to yourself

You: argh stop y/n he is an idiot stop it

Your said while slapping yourself, stop things about him and just meet him at the park, talk to him hear his stupid expectation ?and than leave and never talk to him again...AND DONT SMILE OR LAUGH!


	5. Revenge

You were on your way to meet Jungkook atthe park when you get a text from Yoongi  
Yoongi: hey y/n how are you and jungkook?  
You: hey and oh didn't you know what has happend...?  
Yoongi: nope...wait, what has he done now!?  
You: well,uhm...  
Yoongi: y/n tell me, I'm your best friend, now TELL MEEE!  
You: ok ok... I lost my virginity to him the night of the performance, and the next day I saw him kissing Lisa  
You start to tear up and Yoongi could here you sniffing.  
Yoongi: OMG Y/N, imma beat his ass, wear are you. You: no, no Yoongi it's-  
He cut me off with his words  
Yoongi: you don't have a choice y/n, I will punish you if you don't tell me!  
You: aha, that gives me an idea, Yoongi your a genius.  
Yoongi: I say that everyday.#YoongiTheGenius, look it up. And what is you idea anyways.  
You: I can get revenge on Jungkook by flirting with you infront of him?  
Yoongi: I'm in, wear are you, meet me at the park right now.  
You think to yourself, you can forgive him, he is a playboy and you need to get revenge?


	6. Playboy vs Playgirl

I was walking to the park when i feel two arms wrap around my waist, at first I thought it was Jungkook, but i turn around and it was...

You: YOOOOOOOONGIII BEARRR

Yoongi: Y/N don't call me that babe

You: well don't fucking call me babe then

As you turn away you mumble *Douch* but Yoongi heard you.

Yoongi: so you wanna be punished do you

You: no not really

Yoongi: well if you keep being a bad girl then I will punish you!

You: whatever asshole

As you say that you turn to Yoongi and see he is mad and in shock, you start to run away from him and he chases you,

Eventually you end up at the park and you see Jungkook, you quickly get your breath and run to Jungkook

Yoongi pov

I saw y/n getting her breath so I run after her, I almost got her but she ran, I saw that she ran to Jungkook so I ran after her, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me...I know y/n only wanted revenge but I really do like her a  
lot.

When she got shocked and turned her head I kissed her passionately, then y/n kisses me back, I wanther so fucking much right now!

Y/N POV

I said hi to Jungkook and he asked me why I was so puffed, than all of a sudden I felt arms around my waist, I turned to see who it was and it was Yoongi he looked in my eyes and he winked, I smiles then he kisses me passionately as if it was a real  
kiss,

wow it was good, I kissed back remembering that Jungkook was there, then I felt two hands cover my eyes I broke the kiss and that person said.

?:Guess who

There is only one motherlyperson that does that and it's.

You: JIN OPPA!

Jin is like a mum to me he takes care of me and is loving and is THE BEST COOK EVER!?

Jin: Hey my baby y/n

You: Jin oops what are you doing here?

Jin: in just come to the park to take beautiful photos and I found you, but you were kissing Yoongi, how unusual *starts laughing*

Jungkook then clears his throute

Everyone: Yes?

Jungkook: can I please talk to you y/n?

You: sure

I follow Jungkook and so does everyone else.

Jungkook: JUST y/n

Jin: don't be rude, say please!

Jungkook: argh whatever Jin, PLEASE!

Yoongi+Jin: sure asshole

I laugh at that and then they walk away.

Jungkook: y/n I need to tell you something about what you saw yesterday.

You: there is nothing to say Jungkook, I saw you kiss her that's it!

Jungkook: you don't understand y/n, I was a playboy and I was just tryin-

I can him off

You: AHA I KNEW YOU WERE A PLAYBOY, and that's why I never liked you, then you said you loved me...I LOST MY FUCKING VIRGINITY TO YOU JEON JUNGKOOK..I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!, I FELL FOR YOUR STUPID TRICKS !

Jungkook: y/n I was trying to tell you that I was telling Lisa that I found real love and that I couldn't keep playing with you, so I tried to tell her that but she just kissed me trying to get me to love her, but I chose you y/n I love YOU! But now  
I

know that your with Yoongi huh?

You: Jungkook I'm sorry i didn't listen to you, I've been a real bitch, I was just so hurt broken and scared to talk to you.

You start to cry and Jungkook comforts you, you hug him, then he whispers into your ear *i know Yoongi loves you, but I will win your heart y/n, I will let you know that I live you more than Yoongi!, I love you my baby girl*


	7. I love you

You and Jungkook walk to the Jin and Yoongi together.  
Yoongi: how did it go?  
You: go-  
Jungkook cut me off  
Jungkook: great, y/n like me again!  
All except Jungkook: WHAT NOW!  
You: last time I heard I only just forgive you and now you think I fucking like you again, it's gonna take more than that jeon Jungkook.  
Jungkook: I will wait for you y/n  
Yoongi: me too  
You look at Yoongi shocked!  
You: what!?  
Yoongi: y/n the first time I saw you dance and sing I loved you and then Innes what your personality was like and I loved you, and after today I realised I loved you so much y/n, so fucking much!  
Jungkook: but you like me right y/n?  
Yoongi: SHUT UP Jungkook, she likes me right y/n?  
You: I-I...I can't decide I love you both  
Jin: it's like a movie, I need some popcorn bitches?  
Jungkook+Yoongi:SHUT UP JIN!  
Jin: HEY DICKHEADS, you bitches wanna starve cause last time I sawww I was the one that cooked for y'all fat asses.  
At this point your laughing your ass of, your laughing so much you crying?.  
Jin: I think she is dying!  
Jungkook+Yoongi: I'll help her, NO I WILL, argh shut up!  
You: both of you shut up,I'll walk home with Jin and text the person I choose, All G bitches you say looking at Jin.  
Only you and Jin get that joke. You and Jin start laughing your heads off while walking away. You quickly give them both a peck on the lips and a tight hug. Bye BOO!  
A week later!  
Jungkook: it's been a week y/n, is it me, have u charmed you enough!?  
You: Jungkook don't push me boy!  
Jungkook: sorry I'm just to nervous ?  
You: whatever baby boy?  
Jungkook: y/n I want you so bad  
You: Jungkook, your gonna give yourself a boner  
Jungkook: . Your gross, that's  
You:bye baby boy  
Jungkook: " _I love you"_

The next day you meet up with Yoongi at the studio to practice.  
Yoongi: hey babe  
You: oh...1. Don't call me that died and .  
Yoongis smiles starts to fade my face gets serious, I start to run after Yoongi and he runs and looks back at me then he falls of the stage and I fall with him, I am now on top of Yoongi laying down  
Yoongi:babe  
You: you call me that and we will have some problems YOONGI BEARRR  
Yoongi: sorry babe?  
You: I swear to god Yoongi your dead!  
Yoongi: don't swear to god that bad, your a naughty girl babe!  
You: and your an idiot YOONGI BEARR.  
Yoongi: don't say I to loud ppl will hear you.  
You: oops, and I care why?!  
Yoongi: Savage, y/n I want you so bad right now.  
You: I know Yoongi bear, but calm down with those eyes starring at me like that, they will pop out of there sockets.  
Yoongi: your too beautiful!  
You: take a picture it will last longer!  
Yoongi: hahaha last time iheard that joke I fell of my dinosaur!  
You: you wanna fight now huh?  
You and Yoongi start laughing together, then you realise that you are still on top of him and that he is starring at you again!  
You: Yoongi stop Starr-  
He cut me off bu giving me a quick kiss then saying. " _I love you"_

A month later i got a text from both boys asking me who it is that I love and that person that I chose to answer was...  
To be continued in season two, season two will most probably be coming very very very very very vey soooooon?!


End file.
